07ghostfandomcom-20200214-history
Eye of Mikhail
SPOILERS AHEAD, READ AT YOUR OWN RISK The Eye of Mikhail is a mythical, holy stone that allows the wielder to contact the God Mikhail and access his powers. In the universe folklore, it is rumoured to be an enchanted stone that fell from the heavens, and has the objective of sealing Pandora's Box that holds the Shinigami Verloren's physical body. In legends , the stone has been said to have unified the world. The Eye of Mikhail's master is marked by the red stone embedded into their right hand, and the Eye most recent wielder was Teito Klein. Its counterpart is the Eye of Raphael. Appearance The Eye of Mikhail is a spherical, blood-red stone the size of an eyeball. There is a black, patterned and symmetrical design on the Eye. Part of this design makes the Eye look as if it has a pupil, and is what gives it its resemblance to an eye. It was presumably designed to look like Mikhail's eyes in his true form. For a while after some Wars entered it, the image of Verloren's mark appeared on its surface, similar to the mark that appears on the chest of a human who's made a contract with a Kor. Powers and Abilities The Eye of Mikhail's central ability is that it allows its host direct contact with the God Mikhail and his powers. Without the Eye, Mikhail cannot communicate with his master or anyone else in the mortal world. To work, the Eye needs a human vessel.Kapitel 20. However, one of the Former Assistant Archbishops revealedVol 04: Kapitel 24, page 19. that the Eye hates to be ruled. For that reason, it was subconsciously restrained and part of the subconsciousness became the body of the 'vessel'. Mikhail's eye is sentient. It chooses its master, and its acceptance appears based on the purity of the host's soul.Kapitel 19, Mikhail says Teito alone is his master because he possesses a beautiful soul. The Eye is notably picky with hosts, and will reject anyone it deems unsuitable. In most cases with inappropriate hosts, the Eye will fail to activate , but when forced into a body with a particularly tainted soul, a negative reaction will cause the death of the host.In a chapter in the manga, the Eye of Mikhail is forced into a Warsfiel, causing the Eye of Mikhail to explode. Mikhail's eye respects power. Its power is directly proportional to the willpower of its vessel,Said by Kuroyuri in Kapitel 18. and even if the Eye originally accepted its host, the Eye will reject them if they become weak.In Kapitel 20, Teito believes the Eye left him because he was unable to use it to its full strength. When the Eye of Mikhail's vessel recites a spell that connects him/her and Mikhail, the Eye emits a light so bright that ordinary humans, and even Ghosts, have to shield their eyes from its intensity.Kapitel 44 and Kapitel 93 Sealing Pandora's Box The Eye's main and perhaps most important ability is the ability to seal Pandora's Box. However, as pointed out by the previous generation of Ghosts, this is problematic because the Eye functions as both lock and key for Pandora's Box, meaning that anyone who can control the Eye can easily open Pandora's Box. Defending the host The priority of the Eye is to protect its host. While Mikhail provides defence against physical attacks, the Eye absorbs any parasites, such as Wars, that would kill the vessel. Restoring life In chapter 84 of the manga, it was further revealed that the Eye of Mikhail has the ability to restore life. In manga chapter 85, it was revealed that the Eye can also give life to bodies that do not have life (e.g. a clone created by advanced technology). Viewing Other Places The Eye can apparently show its user images of something currently happening in another location. This is demonstrated in chapter 65 where the young Tiashe watches Mark's battle with Hyuuga through it. It is also how he witnessed his father's death at Ayanami's hands, despite having already been evacuated from the royal palace at that time. History Creation It is unknown when and how the Eyes of Mikhail and Raphael were created, but the Archangels themselves presumably existed before Verloren's fall. Schedel's crusade The Seven Ghosts drove Verloren to Seele, but were unable to destroy him. Faced with this, they instead used the powers of the two angel eyes (Mikhail and Raphael) to tear Verloren's soul from his body, in the hope that they never join again so he could never be at his full power. They sealed his physical body in Pandora's Box on earth, and used the Eye of Mikhail to make sure it could not escape from its prison. They sealed his soul using the Eye of Raphael, putting his soul in a human- and forcing it to undergo a process of constant reincarnation whenever the human body died- regardless of how the person had lived their life- so it could never enter Heaven again. Raggs War Since ancient times, many wars have been waged over possession of the stone. The Barsburg history books tell that there used to be two countries, both of equal power. Both countries were given God's divine protection through the power of an Eye. Raggs was in possession of the Eye of Mikhail, and it was worn as a jewel in a necklace by King Weldeschtein Krom Raggs before the Raggs War. However, after the Raggs War, the Eye of Mikhail went missing. So the power of the Eye would not fall in the hands of Barsburg, King Weldeschtein had sealed it in his son , Tiashe's body, where the Eye had remained inactive until the start of the series,Kapitel 20. and the Barsburg military, Emperor Wolfram Eifeler Barsburg and Verloren's reincarnation have been searching for it for more than ten years. Modern History The Eye of Mikhail was in the possession of the Barsburg Armed Forces for a while, having been stolen by the Black Hawks, and Ayanami managed to temporarily brainwash Teito with the help of Barsburg's technology. However, Teito regained his memory and the ability to wield the Eye when he was reunited with Frau. As of Kapitel 89, the Eye of Mikhail has ceased to function. According to Mikhail, this is due to the damage caused by Raphael, causing 'errors on all circuits'. In Kapitel 99 , the Eye of Mikhail is fixed when Ouka heals Teito, and Mikhail responds to Teito. References Category:World of 07-Ghost Category:Raggs Category:Royalty Category:Weapons Category:Popular articles